Always By Your Side
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey,this is my first "OC" Fanfiction. Marissa is sick with a bug...or is it something worse... Read a find out. Please comment, I hope you like it! : Sorry, I am not great with summaries... Rating K, just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first "OC" Fanfiction. I am a huge fan of The O.C. my favorite characters are Ryan and Marissa mostly. I have a lot of fanfics started, but none of them expect for this one is complete. Anyway, I do not own Ryan and Marissa or any of the other characters in this story they belong to the creators themselves…. I am just writing for fun, I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments. ****J**

****

Jimmy and Julie were on their honeymoon after getting re-married and won't be back for another four days. Meanwhile, their daughter Marissa will be staying with her lovely boyfriend, Ryan at the Cohen's. It was Friday night at one-thirty AM when Ryan awoke, looked over to find that Marissa was not on the other side of him were she had fallen asleep a couple of hours before. He quietly got up, walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Marissa", he said quietly. He received no reply, so he called again. "Marissa, are you okay", he received no response. He gently opened the door to the bathroom and found Marissa curled up in a ball whimpering on the floor. He pushed the door open a little further, went in and sat on the floor beside her. He sat with her for a few minutes with her head in his lap, pulling the strands of her out of her face. That is when he realized that she was burning up. "I'll be right back, okay", he whispered into her ear, all she could do was nod in response. Ryan went into the kitchen and to his surprise Kirsten was up and walking around the house. "Hi, Ryan, what are you doing up at this hour?" "Marissa's sick, I think she has a fever or something". At this point Kirsten was no longer asking questions she was totally in 'mom mode' she told Ryan to go check on Marissa and she would be there in a minute. As Ryan went into the poolhouse Marissa was coming out of the bathroom. Ryan saw how unsteady she was on her feet, ran to her side and helped her back into bed. When Marissa was finally settled back into bed is when Kirsten came in to check her temperature. She had a temperature of one hundred and four. "Did you get sick at all Marissa?", asked Kirsten. She nodded her head and said that she got sick twice within the hour. "Alright, you get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later. Ryan, why don't you sleep on the couch", said Kirsten. "I want Ryan to stay here with me, if that's okay", replied Marissa with a pleading look. Ryan said that he was right there with her and wasn't going anywhere. As Kirsten left the poolhouse, Ryan got in bed next to Marissa. Marissa put her head lightly on Ryan's chest and they both dozed off in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

**R/M**

**OC Fan fiction **

**~Always by your Side**

**Chapter Two**

"**The Hospital" **

**OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC**

Ryan opened his eyes; it took him a few times to adjust to the darkness in the room he looked over at the clock beside his head on the nightstand which read three thirty AM. He lazily moved his body over to cuddle up with his girlfriend and was shocked when he instantly felt the abundance amount of heat radiating off of her small, shaking, pale frame. His mind was too fogged with sleep and so were his eyes he was having a difficult time putting together the pieces to the situation in order to address it properly. Once he felt the heat coming off of her body again with the feel of her forehead underneath his hand he sprang into action. "Marissa, Marissa, wake up" he said as calm as possible but you could clearly hear the desperation and urgency in his voice. Marissa opened her eyes slowly whispering his name. "Let's get you into the bathroom, get you cleaned up and out of this soaked clothes, huh?" He said as he gently lifted her and carried her into the bathroom knowing fully well that she definitely did not have the energy to walk the two feet there.

Once in the bathroom, Ryan went to get her a change of clothes and when he came back she had a look of horror written across her face that scared him to death… he tried to be gentle, not to alarm her anymore when he spoke. "Marissa… babe, what's wrong?" "Everything is moving so quickly, I cannot get it to stop." Then she started to laugh which made Ryan give his famous "Kid Chino" smirk as to what was so funny especially at such a time as this. "I feel like I am drunk, but the funniest thing is that I am as sober as anything this time…." Ryan could not help but let out a little laugh at her dazed and completely rare but true comment. When Ryan was finished helping change Marissa into a new, fresh set of clothes, settled her back into bed and told her that he would go get Kirsten and be back in a second.

Ryan ran back into the Poolhouse with Kirsten hot on his heels. Once they arrived back Ryan could immediately tell that something was seriously wrong but the look on Marissa's face as well as the sad look in her eyes. He could not help but feel his heartbreak just a little bit just looking at her so sick and helpless, he felt as though it was somehow his doing because he could not fix it, make her better in anyway all he could do was sit and watch as scene after scene of this horror show played out right before his very eyes. "Riss, what's wrong? What hurts? Baby, tell me?" He practically yelled at the top of his lungs to the teen sitting across from him. "My head, dizzy, I think I am going to be sick…" she gasped out before Ryan getting the bucket to her just in time to unleash the condiments of her stomach. It felt as though she had gotten sick forever. Kirsten came and checked her temperature which had raised quite a bit since the last time it was taken just a few hours prior; it was now one hundred and four point four degrees. Kirsten saw the number on the thermometer and gasped. Kirsten and Ryan talked briefly about whom was going to tell Sandy, Marissa was trying to make her way to the bathroom again but she was by the stairs that led up to the bathroom when she started to collapse. Ryan hurried and got to her as she was about to hit the floor and was soon whisked up in the safety of Ryan's arms. "Oh my god," was the only words that were uttered out of Kirsten's mouth before quickly picking up the phone and calling an ambulance. "Marissa, wake up, only your eyes for me," Ryan said to her after placing her gently on the floor. "Ryan…" was all Marissa weakly could get out before everything went black once again. Marissa was rushed to the hospital and admitted. By six AM, Ryan and Marissa were in a room and Seth, Sandy and Kirsten were in the waiting room waiting eagerly for the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Results

**Always by Your Side:**

**Chapter Three: **

"**The Results"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, all of you Ryan and Marissa lovers out there, I am terribly sorry this story has not been updated in a while. This story is the very first Fanfiction I had ever written, I wrote it back in 2009! I am finally getting around to typing and posting more of the chapters. I am not sure if the way I ended the story will satisfy you, but I am sure you will let me know what you think! Anyway, here is chapter three, I hope you like it! Happy Reading**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the show, "The OC," or its characters I am just borrowing them for the addictive dramatic entertainment!**

**All My Love,**

**Ryrissa1993**

**~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~**

It was eight AM when the doctor arrived in Marissa's room. The doctor approached Ryan and asked him to go out and get the family. Ryan came back into the room with the Cohen's following suit. He gently kneed down by Marissa's bedside shaking her awake. Marissa's eyes fluttered a couple of times before being able to focus them. The doctor first started speaking to Marissa as Kirsten Cohen made her entrance into the hospital room. Ryan sat at one side of Marissa as Kirsten sat at the other. "Marissa, I do not know how to say this, there is no easy way… I am terribly sorry to give you this news in general, but especially at such a young age. I know you have your whole life ahead of you still, but it seems to me that you have a good amount of friends and family if I may to make this as easy as possible. I received your test results this morning and it looks as though you have leukemia. Yet again I am terribly sorry, I will give you a few moments to process this information before coming in and discussing treatment options with you." "Thank you doctor," Marissa whispered as he exited the room. Marissa's eyes were filled with fear as she tried her best to hide it there was no use… Ryan's had was not grasping her at such a tight grip that she thought it might just break. Kirsten's only words were "oh my god," as her shaking hand come up to cover her mouth as to prevent a scream of utter horror out of her perused lips. The room was filled with awkward silence as everything was trapped within their own thoughts. The doctor came back in a few minutes later, "Marissa, I know there is not much time to process this, but I am sure you realize the longer we wait the less quickly your recovery will come." "I understand, and it does not seem like I really have a choice other than to start chemotherapy as soon as possible. How soon can I start?" "I was thinking of beginning your first round tomorrow morning. I will keep you in the hospital for three days each time. I would like to do a total of three rounds and see where we stand." He gave Marissa's shoulder a light and comforting rub and a reassuring smile before exiting the room again. No one said anything, they were all in their own little worlds pretending that this was just a dream and not their twisting face of reality. They would get through this no matter what. Marissa was kind of estranged from her parents for the most part maybe, with any luck it would bring them closer together. She knew she had Ryan and the Cohen's support by one hundred percent. The support and them and the positive attitude of recovery should make this easier to get through, take things one day at a time and hope for the best.

**That was the end of chapter three people; I did change it a little from the first time I wrote it to make it more exciting, a little longer. I hope you like it. Your comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I cannot wait to hear what you think. **** Love Always, Ryrissa1993****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Coping

**Always by Your Side**

**Chapter Four: **

"**Coping"**

_**Authors Note: **_**hey, everyone I am back again with chapter four. I hope you like it. Happy Reading!**

**Love Always, **

**Ryrissa1993**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I sadly do not own the show, "The OC" or its characters just borrowing them for some more dramatic entertainment that we can never get enough of!**

_**~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~**_

Marissa just came back home from her first round of chemotherapy; it has been a rough start she is quite drained, but still has a positive attitude nonetheless. Marissa is greatly frustrated due to her having to take off some many days of school because of the chemotherapy treatments. Gratefully, Ryan and Summer have been getting her homework for it. She does as much as she can when she can. She did not expect the treatment to make her sick so soon, but the doctors say that it reacts different with each person. Ryan, seeing Marissa in pain like this is killing him he would gladly trade places with her in a heartbeat if he could. He does what he can to take care of her, rubs her back when she gets sick, holds her hair back, lays with her even when she does not want him to because he knows that the closeness of someone else is what she really needs. It hurts that this is all he is able to do. He cannot take the sickness away, the pain of the chemo. All he can do is stand by and watch it unfold and knowing her the way he does see her pull through it in the end.

Jimmy and Julie are now back home from their honeymoon and are shocked and shaken just as Marissa was when they found out. They were saddened that they were not there for their daughter. They have been doing everything they can as well as trying to get to know Ryan more. Marissa is grateful that her parents are now taking more of an interest in trying to get to know her boyfriend more importantly on being 'parents' to her as she has felt so disconnected from them for the longest time. Jimmy and Julie were ecstatic that their baby was not going through this alone if they could not be with her for whatever reason Ryan and the Cohen's would be there as backups or extra support system. It is amazing how much a tragedy can bring people together, helping that person feel better about themselves and the situation. It definitely is making Marissa's time with chemo easier to handle without the constant arguing that once was. Marissa was frightened that the next rounds of chemotherapy would be worse and she would not have as much energy as she does now on a good day; with the help of Ryan and now her parents her mind was at ease even just for mettle second everything was okay.

**Here is the completed chapter four guys; again I hope you liked it. I am sorry for the shortness of the chapters, but it is short, sweet and to the point! ;) Comments are welcome. Thanks for your time, Love you all, Ryissa1993**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Always by your Side**

**Chapter Six: **

"**Aftermath"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, all of you Ryan and Marissa fans as I have said before this was written back in 2009-the first Fanfiction I have ever written and it sucks sorry, but I will continue to post it anyway. After this there is only one more chapter so it is okay. I am just so glad over the years I have gotten better; you have to start somewhere, right? ;) I hope you guys are enjoying it a little bit at least. Here is chapter six everyone, happy reading!**

**Ryrissa1993**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the show, "The OC" or its characters I am just borrowing them for dramatic entertainment of my own. **

**~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~**

It had been a week after Marissa's surgery. Marissa had been in a lot of pain and was kept in the hospital for a few days after the surgery, but is finally coming home. Ryan was there with her before and after school of course, she is so grateful to have such an amazing, loyal man in her life. Despite Ryan's past and his kid chino attitude Ryan is a kind, caring and gentle person who helps out anyone and everything with whatever they need. He has a kind heart, but everyone looks at his background mainly where he came from and makes a judgment. Even though these past few months have been difficult on the both of them they were both relieved that Marissa is Okay. Marissa had tried to hide the pain from Ryan not wanting to stress him out and have him worry more. Unfortunately for Marissa, Ryan saw the pain in her eyes. He knows Marissa too well to believe that she is not in pain. Also, that entire process she is going through who would not be in pain? Not only does Ryan know when she is in pain or when something is wrong he can also feel it. Their love has become so strong especially in these last couple months that they have become one more than they ever thought possible. If they can make it through this they will be able to make it through anything and everything that life threw their way.

**** end of chapter six my friends, on to chapter seven… the final chapter for this story. I am willing to do a sequel to this story, please let me know what you think of that as well as this story itself. Thanks so much for taking the time to read it. I love you all! Ryrissa1993**


	6. Chapter 6: Big News

**Always by Your Side**

**Chapter Seven:**

"**Big News"**

_**Authors Note: **_**This is it everyone, my last chapter for this story, I hope it ends well, lol. Here's chapter seven, happy reading! Thanks for sticking with me through this guys and gals!**

**All my Love,**

**Ryrissa1993**

_**Disclaimer; **_** I do not own the show, "The OC" or its characters I am just borrowing them for some dramatic entertainment. **

**~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~R&M~**

Marissa is finally back on her own two feet and feeling like her old self again while Ryan is thrilled for the fact that his girlfriend is no longer in excruciating pain anymore. Ryan had this great idea to go to the beach together, he knows how much Marissa loves the beach and god knows how long it had been since they have been there. He figured it was a great way to celebrate Marissa's homecoming as well as the beginning of summer. They went to their favorite spot, the lifeguard stand sitting there for a while just enjoying the company of one another. Ryan broke the comforting silence that had been exchanged between the two. "Riss, can I ask you something?" He said his voice a little hesitant. She nodded in response and he continued. "Do you love me?" "Of course I do." Ryan nodded and stood up taking her hand in his. He kneeled down beside her as he put his hand in his pocket briefly. He took out a little box, turned to face her and began to speak again, "Riss, I love you with all my heart and I always have from the moment I first laid eyes on you in your driveway that night I arrived at the Cohen's. I never thought I would see the day that I found someone in my life like you to spend the rest of my life with. That I would ever want to…. What I am trying to ask you is: would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Marissa gasped out a "yes" as tears of both joy and shock ran down her angelic cheeks. They kissed passionately then sat down on as they watched the sun go down in complete bliss of a newly engaged couple.

**I hope you like it… let me know your thoughts on the story as well as the sequel to this…. Thanks for taking the time to read it. There will be more Ryan and Marissa stories to come from me soon. I have quite a few started, I have to make time to get them typed and posted for you Ryan and Marissa lovers out there. Love Always, Ryrissa1993**


End file.
